kawasan pertoko'an fairy tail KPFT
by san dragion777
Summary: bagaimana jika fairy tail adalah sebuah kawasan pertoko'an hal gila apa yang akan terjadi


Bagaimana jika fairy tail adalah sebuah kawasan pertokohan? Bagaimana kisahnya? Langsung aja cekidot!

.

**KPFT**

.

.

Ada sebuah kawasan pertokohan yang bernama kawasan pertokohan fairy tail di sekitar kota magnolia.

Penduduk magnolia biasanya membeli kebutuhan sehari-harinya di kawasan pertokohan tersebut, tapi biasanya di kawasan pertokohan tersebut sering terjadi keributan sehingga membuat sebagian penduduk enggan untuk berbelanja disana.

**Jadi apakah semua keributan itu benar?**

.

.

**DISCLAIMER OF FAIRY TAIL**

**HIRO MASHIMA**

**.**

**.**

**Pengenalan tokoh:**

**Tokoh utama:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **17 tahun anak dari igneel si duda keren yang selalu berkelana mencari wanita. Natsu adalah seorang anak yang ditinggal ayahnya pada saat ia baru masuk sma, sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya juga dan mendirikan usahanya sendiri yaitu took yang menjual berbagai jenis korek api

**Lucy heartfillia: **17 tahun anak dari layla dan jude seorang pengusaha terkenal ia pertama kali pindah di KPFT pada saat ia pertama kali keluar dari rumahnya dan bertemu dengan natsu yang sedang mengirimkan pesanan karek api pada seorang pelanggan.

Pada saat itu lucy di hadang oleh preman yang berusaha mengambil tasnya lalu ia berteriak minta tolong dan akhirnya natsu mendengarkan suara lucy dan akhirnya menyelamatkannya dan disaat itu juga lucy mulai tertarik kepada natsu.

Lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut bersama natsu tinggal di KPFT dan akhirnya ia mendirikan usaha key shop

**Penghuni KPFT yang lain:**

**Erza scarlet: 19 tahun **ia adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah akan tetapi ia memiliki sifat sangar yang membuat para lelaki ketakutan, akan tetapi ada seorang cowok yang menarik hatinya yaitu jellal Fernandez. Erza juga mendrikan usahanya yaitu pusaka shop yang menjual berbagai macam senjata.

**Jellal Fernandez:** 19 tahun dan ia juga mendirikan toko pemasangan tato.

**Levy mcGarden: **17 tahun ia mendirikan usahanya yaitu toko buku.

**Gray fullbuster: **17 tahun ia adalah pemilik took es krim dan saingan beratnya adalah natsu

Juvia loxer: 17 tahun ia dalah pemilik usaha air minum di magnolia dan ia tertarik pada "GRAY SMA"

Mirajane, elfman, lisanna: 19, 18,17 pemilik bar straus di KPFT

Laxus dreyar: 25 tahun cucu dari pemilik KPFT

Makarov: 88 tahun pemilik KPFT

Wakaba, macao, jet, droy: adalah security di KPFT

Cana alberona: adalah pemabuk berat yang sering nongkrong di bar straus

.

.

**prologue**

"LUCE" seorang pemuda berambut pink bernama natsu memanggil nama lucy dengan keras. Natsu bisa panggil aku dengan suara biasa saja aku kan sedang melayani pelanggan ucap lucy.

"ya habis kamu di panggil berkali-kali tidak dengar sih", apa yang kau katakan natsu kau kan baru memanggilku sekali saja apa kau piker aku tidak mendengarnya.

"ck ternyata pendengaranmu tajam juga luce. Ucap natsu, jadi natsu ada perlu apa kau memanggilku, oh ya luce kamu mau tidak nanti malam datang kerumahku.

Memangnya ada apa Tanya lucy, rahasia pokoknya nanti malam kau datang kerumahku ya perintah natsu, Baiklah kalau begitu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata pelanggan lucy tersebut mulai menggeram, hei nona mana kunci yang aku pesan iya maaf membuat anda menunggu kata lucy, tidak usah nona aku tidak jadi pesan kunci disini aku pergi kata kata pelanggan tersebut.

Tunggu pa aku akan mengambilkannya tanpa peduli dengan perkataan lucy orang tersebut tetap terus berjalan.

Yah dia pergi kata lucy, sementara natsu "ha ha" kasian tidak jadi deh dapat uang! Ucap natsu sementara lucy mulai memberikan death glarenya kepada natsu dan berjalan kearahnya sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

Lu-luce kau ke-kenapa kata natsu yang mulai ketakutan, aku akan membuatmu merasakan yang namanya "patah tulang" natsu, luce kumohon maafkan aku natsu berkata sambil bersujud aku akan megbulkan permintaanmu apa saja.

Eh.. benarkah itu natsu! , natsu berkata be-benar luce aku akan mengabulkan apa saja, kalau begitu he he lucy tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan evil smirknya.

Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi asisten di took ku selama seminggu, apa luce aku tidak mungkin menjadi asisten di tokomu aku kan juga mempunyai toko yang harus ku jaga.

Baiklah kalau kau menolak aku akan menyikasamu ucap lucy yang mulai lagi mengeluarkan aura jahatnya, begini saja aku akan menjadi pesuruhmu selama seminggu setelah kita selesai bekerja bagaimana luce "apa kau setuju" baiklah! Ucap lucy.

Kalau begitu kau akan menjadi pesuruhku mulai besok mengerti, baiklah ucap natsu dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat, tapi luce kau akan dating kerumahku kan nanti malam, iya aku pasti akan datang ucap lucy sambil tersenyum, hore! ucap natsu.

SKIP time !

Malam harinya lucy pun datang kerumah natsu menggunakan hot pants dan memakai baju berwarna pink permisi natsu ini aku lucy.

Iya sebentar natsu pun pergi ke pintu rumahnya untuk membuka pintu saat ia membuka pintunya ia melihat lucy memakai hot pants dan baju berwarna pink ia kelihatan seksi dan cantik ucap natsu pelan.

Ada apa natsu apa kau berkata sesuatu, tidak luce aku tidak berkata apa-apa ucap natsu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, mari masuk luce, ah iya ucap lucy.

Ah aku lupa aku juga mengajak seseorang natsu kata lucy, memangnya siapa yang kau ajak lucy hei gray masuklah ah iya lucy, apa kau kau mengajak si striper ini luce, iya "memangnya kenapa natsu" aku tidak sudi mengajaknya masuk kerumahku luce. memangnya kenapa natsu, aku tidak suka dengan dia ucap natsu.

Memangnya aku bersedia apa masuk kerumahmu flame head kalau bukan karna lucy mengajak ku kesini aku tidak akan mau dating kerumahmu.

"apa kau bilang striper"!

"kau mau berantam ya flame head"!

Baiklah kalau begitu kemarilah kau striper baiklah flame head rasakan ini hiaaaaa!

Natsu gray hentikan lucy berteriak histeris namun mereka tidak mendengarkan perkataan lucy mereka terus saja bertarung, tolongggg hentikan semua ini?

**Jadi ternyata benar sering terjadi keributan di KPFT**

.

.

**Bagus atau tidak ini adalah fanfic pertama saya maaf ya bila masih banyak kesalahan saya mohon saran dari anda para author yang sudah review.**

**Jadi gimana mau di lanjutin atau tidak?**

**Saya tunggu ya reviewnya**


End file.
